Une barque s'avançait, fragile dans la mer du Nord
by UneHistoireEstUneQuestion
Summary: Les pensées de Bellatrix Lestrange pendant son trajet vers Azkaban.


Voilà une première histoire. Les pensées d'une Bellatrix condamnée à passer sa vie à Azkaban pour avoir torturer les Longdubats.

C'est un peu court et j'en suis désolée mais j'ai voulu commencer ma plublication par une histoire que j'étais sûre de terminer avnt de me lancer dans une fiction sur 1, 2,3 voire même 7ans.

Merci d'avoir voulu lire monhistoire. Avant de vous laisser faire, juste une petite formalité:

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, l'univers, les personnages et les lecteurs

* * *

><p>Une barque avançait, fragile sur la mer du Nord. A bord, deux hommes et une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, d'une beauté flamboyante, folle et sauvage. Une femme qui allait passer la reste de sa vie dans l'endroit le plus horrible qui puisse exister et qui se reprochait toujours un peu plus, chaque coup de rame faisant s'enfoncer la barque un peu plus dans la brume.<p>

Elle le sentait… le froid. Ce froid intense qui pénétrait sa chair et qui gelait ses os… Ce froid qui voulait dire que l'on s'approchait d'Eux, des cages et du désespoir. Bientôt se dresserait devant eux, menaçante dans la brume gelée qui l'entourait, la forteresse d'Azkaban.

A côté d'elle, les Aurors ne purent s'empêcher de frémirent. Les faibles. N'avaient-ils pas conscience de l'impureté qui était la leur et qui les rendait si méprisables, si vulnérables, si indignes ? N'avaient-ils pas honte de l'enfermer alors qu'elle servait un idéal de justice ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas reconnaître la supériorité du Maître ? Comment pouvaient-ils être si aveugles ?

Mais pouvait-on attendre mieux de personnes qui n'avaient pas le sang aussi pur qu'elle ? Ils n'avaient pas la puissance et l'intelligence qui coulait dans ces veines. Ils ne pouvaient qu'être lâches.

Comme Lucius. Lucius avait trahit son sang, trahit leur idéal, renié le Maître. Sous impérium. Tellement stupide. Personne n'était sous impérium. Ceux qui voyaient la grandeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres le rejoignaient, les autres mourraient…

Comment avait-il pu trahir ? Comment avait-il pu renoncer au martyr pour la Cause, à la récompense qui lui aurait été accordée ? Car le Maître allait les récompenser, les élever au-dessus des autres. Il récompenserait leur loyauté, comme Il l'avait toujours fait. Il avait fait d'elle un mangemort important, plus important que la plupart des hommes, alors que les autres femmes n'avaient pas le droit de L'approcher. Il avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était, Il avait fait d'elle quelqu'un de grand. Elle Lui était fidèle et Il la récompenserait pour cela.

La barque s'échoua sur la rive. Ils arrivaient. _Azkaban la Sinistre accueille-moi en ton sein._

Ils croyaient pouvoir l'emprisonner, pouvoir la briser. Les fous. Les détraqueurs sont des créatures du maître. Ils servaient les ténèbres depuis la nuit des temps, avant même que les hommes ne connaissent la notion du bien et du mal, de l'amour et de la haine. De la puissance.

Chaque couloir les emmenait vers l'obscurité, vers les profondeurs d'Azkaban. Mais cette atmosphère de peur et de détresse, de magie noire et de mort… Elle y était née, elle y avait grandi, s'y était épanouie… Elle était presque chez elle ici. Dans la grandeur et l'oppression de la sinistre demeure des Black.

Elle ne put empêcher un rire de rouler hors de ses lèvres et de résonner sinistrement dans les couloirs emplis de noirceur et de folie. Ils croyaient pouvoir la briser comme ils avaient brisé sa baguette. Comme si la baguette faisait le sorcier. Elle était une sorcière, dans tout son être, dans toute sa chair, dans tout son sang, dans toute son âme. Ces ancêtres avaient contribué à construire cette prison, son Maître en contrôlait les gardiens. Elle était ici en milieu connu.

Ils s'aprochaient des détraqueurs, ces créatures qui lui ressemblaient tellement : elles se repassaient du désespoir comme elle de la douleur. Les aurors tremblaient mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle se contenta de s'arrêter de rire et de hausser un sourcil méprisant.

L'un d'eux s'énerva et, au moment de la faire rentrer dans sa cellule, ne put s'empêcher de la narguer.

- Tu es seule ici. Tu-sais-qui est mort, ton mépris et ton pseudo-courage ne te serviront à rien. Bientôt tu seras folle comme les autres.

L'idiot. Elle se remit à rire. Son Maître n'était pas mort. Un bébé ne l'aurait pas tué. IL reviendrait la chercher. Il était toujours venu. Il était bon envers ceux qui lui étaient fidèles. Quand à devenir folle, elle l'était déjà. C'était pour cela qu'elle était utile au maître. Parce qu'elle était folle. Quand il reviendrait, plus fort que jamais, il saurait combien elle lui avait été fidèle, qu'elle avait essayé de le rejoindre, et il viendrait la chercher. Elle devait juste l'attendre.

Elle s'arrêta de rire et se blottit au fond de sa cellule. Parce qu'elle sentait les souvenirs monter en elle, parce qu'au fond elle avait quand même un peu froid et quand même un peu peur. Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que le Maître viendrait la chercher. Il fallait juste attendre.

* * *

><p>Merci du temps que vous m'avez accordé.<p>

Merci à ceux qui mettent une review, je les en remercierai personnelement.

Merci aux autres, lecteurs anonymes d'une histoire que vous faîtes vivre.

Merci à JKR et tous les auteurs. Parce qu'une histoire n'est jamais absurde et parce qu'elle peut toujours apporter quelque chose aux autres.

Merci aux lettres et aux mots qui se plient si gentiment à l'exercice de l'écriture.


End file.
